yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack and effect names
Monsters in the anime typically have their own unique Attack name(s). A few attack names have since been used as actual cards. Some monsters have multiple attack names, while others have names for their Card Effects. Japanese Anime Translated Attack Names (Note: This section of the page uses translated Japanese names rather than English Dub/TCG names.) * Black Magician - Black Magic * Buster Blader - Destructive Sword Slash * Black Magician Girl - Black Burning * Dark Magician of Chaos - Horobi no Jumon - Death Ultima (Spell of Destruction) Name: "Spell of Destruction - Death Ultima") * Blue-Eyes White Dragon - Burst Stream of Destruction * Paladin of White Dragon - Dark and Sacred Spear * Gaia the Fierce Knight - Spiral Shaver * Zera - Devil's Claw * Dark Magician Knight - Rune Sword * Chaos Soldier - Envoy of Creation - 8,000 Exorcist Strikes * Chaos Soldier - Chaos Blade * Magnet Warrior Valkyrion - Magnet Sabre * [[Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast|Winged Illusion Beast Chimera]] - Impact Dash * Elemental Hero Featherman - Feather Break, Feather Slash * Elemental Hero Bubbleman - Bubble Shot * Elemental Hero Burstlady - Burst Fire, Burst Impact Shot (when using Burst Impact) * Elemental Hero Clayman - Clay Knuckle * Elemental Hero Edgeman - Power Edge * Elemental Hero Sparkman - Spark Flash * Elemental Hero Wildman - Wild Slash * Elemental Hero Bubbleman Neo - Neo Bubble Shot * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman - Flame Shoot, Skyscraper Shoot (with Skyscraper) * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant - Voltic Thunder * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman - Shining Shoot * Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner - Rampart Shot * Elemental Hero Tempester - Chaos Tempest * Elemental Hero Wild Jaggyman - Infinity Edge Slicer * Elmental Hero Elixirer - Fusionist Magistery * Elemental Hero Sailorman - Anchor Knuckle * Elemental Hero Wild Wingman - Wing Impulse * Elemental Hero Mudballman - Mud Circle, Mud Stomp * Elemental Hero Flare Neos - Burn to Ashes, Burns Rush * Elemental Hero Magma Neos - Super Heat Meteor * Elemental Hero Chaos Neos - Light-and-Dark Spiral * Elemental Hero Air Neos - Skyrip Wing * Elemental Hero God Neos - Legendary Strike * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird - Hovering Peck * Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab - Flame Barret * Elemental Hero Neos - Wrath of Neos, Neos Force (with Neos Force) * Rainbow Neos - Rainbow Flare Stream, Honesty Rainbow Flare Stream (with Honest), Beyond The Rainbow Hole (Monster - removing effect) * Patroid - Signal Attack * Steam Gyroid - Hurricane Smoke * Big Koala - Yukari Bomber (Eucalyptus Bomber) * Antique Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound * Antique Gear Soldier - Precious Bullet * Antique Gear Beast - Precious Fang * Hell Soldier - Hell Attack * XYZ-Dragon Cannon - XYZ Hyper Cannon/Hyper Destruction * VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon - Ultimate Destruction * Ojama Yellow - Ojama Punch * Ojama King - Flying Body Attack, Ojamuscle Flying Body Attack (With Ojamuscle) * Chaos Necromancer - Necro Puppet Show * Blade Skater- Accel Slicer * Cyber Angel Benten - Angelic Fan * Cyber Dragon - Evolution Burst * Cyber Twin Dragon - Evolution Twin Burst * Cyber End Dragon - Eternal Evolution Burst * Cyber Laser Dragon - Cyber Laser Shot * Cyber Barrier Dragon - Cyber Barrier Shot * Chimeratech Over Dragon - Evolution Resent Burst * Hydrogeddon - Hydro Breath * Oxygeddon - Oxy Stream * Water Dragon - Aqua Punisher * Mathematician - Battle Curriculum * Elemental Hero Phoenix Guy - Phoenix Shoot * Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Guy - Shining Finish * Destiny Hero Bloo-D - Bloody Fears, Gravity Blood (Effect) * Destiny Hero Dreadguy - Predator of Dreadnought * Destiny Hero Diamond Guy - Diamond Blow * Destiny Hero Diehard Guy - Des(Death) Boer Fiat * Destiny Hero Dogma Guy - Des (Death) Chronicle * Destiny Hero Doubleguy - Death Overlap * Dark Tyranno - Rex Bomber * Ultimate Tyranno - Absolute Bite * Red Eyes Black Dragon - Dark Mega Flare (Alt Name: "Kokuendan") *'Red Eyes Darkness Dragon' - Darkness Giga Flame *'Meteor Black Dragon' - Dark Burning Meteor *'Mirage Dragon' - Mirage Flash *'Spear Dragon' - Spear Flash *'Immortal Werewolf' - Howling Slash *'Vampire Bats' - Bloody Spiral *'Vampire Genesis' - Hell Vicious Blood *'Don Zaloog' - Double Revolver *'Black Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn' - Ibari no Muchi (Thorn Whip) *'Cliff the Trap Remover' - Trap Knife *'Black Scorpion - Chick the Yellow' - Genki Zuchi (Limit- Vigorous Mallet) *'Black Scorpion - Gorg the Strong' - Gouriki Hammer (Herculean Hammer) *'Golden Homunculus' - Golden Harvest *'Helios Tris Megistus' - Phoenix Prominence *'Silver Moonface' - Silver Cutter *'Iron Salamander' - Armed no Honoo (Armed Flames) *'Copper Ouroboros' - Ouroboros Roar *'Lead Lion' - Leo Vulcan *'Tin Aietos' - Sonic Burst *'Mercury Echenis' - Squirt Gun *'Diamond Dragon' - Diamond Breath *'Gambler Angel Bunny' - Card Dealing *'Mokey Mokey' - Mokey Mokey Wave *'Mokey Mokey King' - Mokey Mokey Wave *'Happy Lover' - Happy Burning *'Paladin of White Dragon' - Dark and Sacred Spear *'King Dragun' - Twilight Burning *'Orca Mega Fortress of Darkness' - Killer Whale Cannon *'Levia Dragon Daedalus' - Levia Stream *'Multiple Slime' - Chewy Burst *'Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle' - Ruby Flash *'Advanced Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle' - Ruby Dark Flash *'Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus' - Sapphire Horn, Sapphire Tornado, Sapphire Calling (Effect) *'Advanced Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus' - Sapphire Dark Horn, Sapphire Calling (Effect) *'Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle' - Cobalt Wing *'Advanced Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle' - Cobalt Dark Wing *'Gem Beast Emerald Tortoise' - Emerald Cutter *'Gem Beast Topaz Tiger' - Topaz Incisor Shred *'Gem Beast Amethyst Cat' - Amethyst Nail *'Gem Beast Amber Mammoth' - Amber Stomp *'Ultimate Gem God - Rainbow Dragon' - Over The Rainbow, Rainbow Overdrive (Effect) *'Ultimate Gem God - Rainbow Dark Dragon' - Rainbow Reflection *'Divine Flame Emperor Uria' - Hyper Blaze, *'Descending Thunder Emperor Hamon' - Lost Thunder, Hell Punishment (Effect) *'Chaos Phantasm Armityle' - Transmigration Wave *'Yubel' - Nightmare Pain (Attack/Effect) *' Devil of the Dark World - Reign' - Devilish Vaccum Wave *'Montage Dragon' - Power Collage *'Wapper Dragon' - Wapper Shoot *'Mad Demon' - Bone Splash *'Id the Super Demonic Lord' - Violent Egoism *'Stardust Dragon' - Shooting Sonic, Victim Sanctuary (Effect). *'Stardust Dragon/Buster' - Assault Sonic Burst *'Savior Star Dragon' - Shooting Blaster Sonic *'Red Demons Dragon' - Blazing Crimson Hell Flare, Absolute Power Force, Demon Meteor (Destruction Effect) *'Red Demons Dragon/Buster' - Extreme Crismon Force, Crismon The End (Destruction Effect) *'Goyo Guardian' - Goyo Lariat *'Junk Archer' - Scrap Arrow, Dimension Shoot (Effect) *'Junk Warrior' - Scrap Fist, Power Gear Fist (Equipped with "Armory Arm"), Power of Fellows (Effect) *'Nitro Warrior' - Dynamite Knuckle, Dynamite Impact (Effect) *'Turbo Warrior' - Accel Slash *'Road Warrior' - Lightning Claw *'Drill Warrior' - Drill Shoot *'Speed Warrior' - Sonic Edge *'Max Warrior' - Twin Slash *'Turret Warrior' - Revolving Shot *'Rose Tentacles' - Thorn Whip (First Attack), Thorn Whip 1, 2, etc. (Subsequent attacks, which are listed in numerical order. For example, "Thorn Whip 1" would be the second attack, "Thorn Whip 2" would be the third attack, and so on. "Last Thorn Whip" is always the final attack, but only if Rose Tentacles attacks more than once.) *'Black Rose Dragon' - Black Rose Flare, Black Rose Gale (Destruction Effect), Rose Restriction (Attack Reduction Effect), Hate Rose Whip (Attack, when equipped with Thorn of Hatred.) *'Ancient Fairy Dragon' - Eternal Sunshine *'Power Tool Dragon' - Crafty Break *'Explode Wing Dragon' - King Storm *'Black Feather - Armored Wing' - Black Hurricane *'Black Feather - Arms Wing' - Black Charge *'One-Hundred Eye Dragon' - Infinity Sight Stream *'Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000' - Blade Slash *'Fortune Lady Darky' - Dark Fate *'Fortune Lady Earthy' - Cursed Skewer *'Earthbound God Uru' - Hell Thread *'Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rascha' - Death Singularity, Polestar Obey (Effect) *'Deformer - Radion' - Earphone Shoot English Anime Attack Names Those with TCG/OCG Cards * Dark Magician is Dark Magic Attack * Red-Eyes B. Dragon is Inferno Fire Blast * Elemental Hero Neos is Wrath of Neos * Elemental Hero Clayman is Clay Charge * Gaia the Fierce Knight is Spiral Spear Strike * Harpie Lady Sisters is Triangle Ecstasy Spark Those Without * Arcana Force XXI - The World is Light Catastrophe * Armityle the Chaos Phantom is Transmigration Wave * Ancient Gear Golem is Mechanized Melee * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is Neutron Blast * Blue-Eyes White Dragon is White Lightning * Dark Magician Knight is Sword of Dark Magic Attack * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman is Skydive Scorcher or Infernal Rage * Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster is Rampart Barrage * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman"' is "Solar Flare"' * '''Magnet Warrior- Sigma Plus is "'Lode Stone Baton Bash"' * Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon is Flash Flare Blast * Saggi the Dark Clown is Dark Glide * Elemental Hero Avian is Quill Cascade * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix is Flare Storm or "Magma Comet" * Gate Guardian is '"Tidal Surge Attack"' * Elemental Hero Sparkman is Static Shockwave * Elemental Hero Bladedge is Slice and Dice Attack * Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon is Shining Neutron Blast * Water Dragon is Tidal Blast * Spear Dragon is Cyclone Blast * Black Luster Soldier is Chaos Blade Attack * Flame Swordsman is Flaming Sword of Battle * Amazoness Tiger is Fang Frenzy * Mutant Mindmaster is Telekinesis Hand Force * Chaos Necromancer is "'Curtain Call Catapault''' * Dark Guardian is '"Axe Slash Bash"' * Cyber Dragon is Strident Blast * Celtic Guardian is Silver Blade Slash * Montage Dragon is Power Collage * Relinquished is Pilfered Power * Curse of Dragon is Dragon Flame * Elemental Hero Mudballman is Mire Shockwave * Magician of Black Chaos is Chaos Scepter Blast * Uria, Lord of Searing Flames is Hyper Blaze * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder is Cerulean Skyfire * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms is Shimmering Slash * Summoned Skull and Toon Summoned Skull are Lightning Strike * Ryu-Ran is Fire Stream Attack * Hyozanryu'' is '''Diamond Devastator * Manga Ryu-Ran is Nasty Nostril Flame Attack * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant is Voltic Thunder * Battle Ox is Axe Slam Attack * Elemental Hero Tempest is Powerhouse Plummet or Glider Strike * King Dragun is "Fire Scourge" * 'Luster Dragon #2 is "Emerald Flame Attack * 'Wall Shadow is Reaping Claw Slash * Giltia the D. Knight is Soul Spear * Rainbow Dragon is Rainbow Refraction * Swordstalker is Vengeance Strike * Elemental Hero Magma Neos is Meteor Meltdown * UFOroid Fighter is Cosmic Flux Blast * Big Koala is Takedown from Down Under * Master of Oz is Outback Attack * Sorcerer of Dark Magic is Celestial Blast * Zera the Mant is Jagged Claw Attack * Paladin of White Dragon is Ionic Spear Burst * Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon is Infernal Darkfire * Elemental Hero Electrum is Elemental Radiant Burst * Destiny Hero - Dogma is Dogma Dagger Dash * Destiny Hero - Dasher is Pyro Electric Shock * Destiny Hero - Plasma is Vengeful Rain * Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes is Fang Venom * Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes is Venom Vapor Stream * Rainbow Neos is Rainbow Radiance * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo is Forehead Fossil Force * Dark Magician Girl is Dark Burning Attack * Junk Warrior is Scrap Fist * Stardust Dragon is Cosmic Flare * Nitro Warrior is Dynamite Crunch * Speed Warrior is Hypersonic Blast * Red Dragon Archfiend is Scorching Crimson Flare * Black Rose Dragon is Black Rose Flare * Morphtronic Radion is Morphtronic Attack * "'Jinzo"' is '"Cyber Energy Shot"' * "'Obelisk the Tormenter is "'Fist of Fate"' or "'Fists of Fury"' (Abridged)